The Perfect One
by Newbie-0.0Q
Summary: Logan Mitchell has had enough with moving to new cities, figuring out new towns, or leaving new places each time his best friend Kendall Knight suffers a heart break. So this time, Logan is going to do whatever it takes to stay. Even if it means creating the perfect man for his love crazy buddy.


**The Perfect One**

**Disclaimer: Remember! I don't own Big Time Rush or anything that is related to the show or anything that is related to real life.**

**This story is based on the Hiliary Duff movie "The Perfect Man." I really like that movie, and well after a good night's dream, I came up with a really complex idea. I'm not sure how it will go and how I will finish it, but I'm trying because just thinking about it makes me giggly. **

**Dedicating this to _xxxkia_ AGAIN! because she had a sudden liking for Kendall which developed into an obsession. STOP BOMBARDING ME WITH KENDALL AND CONFLICTING MY LOGAN FEELS!**

**Side fact: I don't know who is going to pair with who even though I stated Kogan. I've got an ending for all pairings..I just don't know who to settle with.**

* * *

_Hey it's Keep On Dreaming here, and once again I've got the question: "I notice that you travel a lot. Why are you always on the move?" And here I am giving the same old answer whenever someone asks me that. Short answer: It's complicated. Long answer: well it is hard to explain._

_It always starts out with my best friend flirting with some random dude. Then after a while of dating, he falls in love with the dude too quick and too fast. Then he finds out that the person is a complete jerk and breaks up with the douche in the worst way possible. He gets his heart broken so badly that we have to leave town and move to a new one. _

_And the next question you will ask is "Why move with him?" Well that's easy to answer. It's because he's like a brother to me, and for me to leave him all alone and miserable, that's hard to do. So all I can do is move with him and be there for him. The problem is that each time we move, we stay too long and I get too attached to the town, but staying is no option for me when best friend has a broken heart. So I can just Keep On Dreaming, hence the name._

_Maybe one day he will understand that he is special in every way that's possible, and one day someone will see him the same way I see him. A person that is funny, courageous, cute, and fascinatingly interesting. _

_Before you ask me if I'm in love with him, no I'm not. He's like my brother and I wish him the best, because really, always moving around is fun, but settling down is much more meaningful._

_Well, it's time for work. _

_Peace,_

_Keep on Dreaming _

Logan Mitchell smiles weakly as he presses the post button, and waits for the post to upload. _Hopefully that answer can satisfy the anonymous person. _He sighs as he closes his laptop, his head looking up at the ceiling as his thoughts wander to his best friend. _I wonder if Kendall is having fun with Dave. I really want to stay here this time._

"Well, I can always dream," he says before standing up and heading into the bathroom to start his day.

* * *

"Logan!" Kendall Knight screams as he slams on the door with his right fist, while jiggling the door knob with his left hand.

"Logan! LOGAN! The door won't open!" Kendall shouts as he puts both hands on the door knob, furiously shaking it, thinking that it will come loose and he can just barge in afterwards. He hiccups, a silly grin on his face as he sways a bit.

"LOGAN!" He screams again, blinking this time as his vision blurs a bit and he sees three doors. His eyes roll back as he slumps onto the door, slowly sliding down the cold wood, hiccupping like crazy.

"Logan…." He says as he claws on the door, desperate for his best friend to open the door as he dozes off into the darkness.

* * *

"Kendall?" Logan wonders as he turns the tap off and emerges from the shower. His short hair drips drops of water down his cheeks as he grabs his bathrobe. He swiftly wraps himself with it and tiptoes to the doorway as he hears Kendall's screaming and banging slowly die out. Logan quickly swings the door open just in time to see Kendall scratching his last time on his door, Kendall's upper body falling onto his hard wood floor.

"Jesus, Kendall! Not again!" Logan exasperates as he leans out the doorway and looks around to see if any of his neighbours notice the tantrum outside his door. He sighs when he sees no one outside, so he bends down and heaves the lump of a body into a standing position.

"Logan? Logan, buddy! What's up?" Kendall grins as he waves an arm in the air, leaning his entire body weight onto the shorter man.

"Just..great…" Logan grunts out as he pulls the taller man inside and uses his foot to slam the door shut. He wraps an arm around Kendall's hips and heaves upwards, shifting the weight slightly so he can carry Kendall towards the couch.

"Great? I'm great too! I'm also fine, happy, cheery, joyful, ecstatic, dancing on cloud nine, see?" Kendall replies, getting up once Logan had him sitting on the couch and he stands perfectly still on his feet before grabbing Logan and strolling off into a waltz.

"Gosh, Kendall! Stop," Logan yelps as he and Kendall start dancing around the living room. Kendall hiccups again, but doesn't stop swinging Logan in circles, causing the shorter man to get dizzier by the second. Kendall laughs as he lets go of Logan, himself prancing off towards the bedrooms.

"K-Kendall?" Logan asks as he struggles to stand up right, shaking his head so he can focus again. Once he can see things as a whole again, he rushes towards the bathroom in Kendall's room. He quickly opens the bedroom door, and surely, he hears Kendall singing in the bathroom with the water running.

_No! Don't! Please! Don't sing "All by Myself" in the shower again! I want to stay! Not move! Can't you just slap Dave and get over it? But then again, everything here is going to remind him of Dave…_

"K-Kendall?" Logan asks before he hesitantly opens the bathroom door, hoping Kendall isn't behind it and accidently give him an concussion, and he sighs at what he sees. There, his best friend Kendall Knight, the tough, protective, leader Logan has known his entire life, is sitting fully clothed in the bathtub with the shower turned on. Tears streak down the blond's cheeks as his mouth bellows out the words ALL BY MYSELF. Logan sighs as he makes his way towards Kendall. There is just no way he can say no to what Kendall wants, not when he is like this again.

"Hey buddy, you want to move again?" Logan asks softly as he places a hand on Kendall's shoulder, his other hand reaching over to turn the cold water off. Kendall nods as he grabs Logan's shirt towards his face, sobbing his tears into the fabric.

"Alright buddy. Now how about we get you ready for bed? We'll figure out where to go tomorrow," Logan whispers, and he helps Kendall out of his clothes before allowing Kendall to take a proper shower, and he goes out to the kitchen to make a nice cup of hot chocolate. Once Logan is back in Kendall's bedroom, Kendall emerges from the bathroom, one hand holding onto his bathrobe and one hand tossing a towel towards Logan as he makes his way to his bed, and flops onto it. Logan reluctantly walks over and starts to rub Kendall's messy blond hair dry, and Kendall hums at the feeling as he drinks the cup of hot chocolate.

"Feeling better?" Logan asks as he tucks Kendall in bed, and the blond nods as he slides under his blanket, slowly dozing off into a restless sleep. Logan sigh a long sigh as he watches the blond sleep, his mind running in circles as he figures out how many days it will take them to move this time.

"Really wish you would stop doing this," Logan mumbles running his hand through the blond locks, pushing the bangs back to show Kendall's bushy eyebrows. _Just once I wish you can see what I see every day and know that you are special._ But Logan knows that will never happen, and he sighs for the millionth time that night before getting up and throwing the towel into the laundry basket located just outside the bathroom.

Logan quietly closes the door behind him before making his way towards his own bedroom. He closes his door before sinking to the floor and grabbing a map that is tucked under his bed. He spreads the massive map on the floor, his tongue sneaking out to lick his dry lips as he tries to figure out where they will go next. He really thought he will never see this stupid fold up poster board again.

"Well," he says as he looks at the numerous red stickers decorating the map, "I guess we are heading to LA next." And with that in mind, Logan tucks the map back under the bed and he shuffles into his bed, and dozes into a restless sleep himself as his brain runs through the numerous things he has to do the next morning.

* * *

"Ok let me get this straight. So you are MOVING AWAY!" Carlos Garcia asks Logan as he swallows his mouthful of hot dogs.

"Yes Carlos, I'm moving. I think by the end of the week if everything works out," Logan replies as he sips his lemonade.

"But you just got here! You can't just leave! I'll get lonely," Carlos pouts as he shoves another hot dog into his mouth.

"You'll miss me or the hot dogs I buy you every day?" Logan smirks, taking a bite from his hot dog.

"Both. But really, explain to me again. Why are you leaving?" Logan sighs, as he swallows his bite, and placing his hot dog down.

"It starts out the same each time. Kendall falls in love with some douche and sooner or later he gets his heart broken, and then we pack up and move."

"So he's running away."

"Yup."

"And you are running away with him."

"Yup."

"Wait, why are you running away with him again?"

"Carlos, Kendall's like a brother to me, I can't just leave him all miserable and depressed right now. I have to do what I can to get him back on track."

"Ah, the brother thing."

"Sorry, I know that we just meet, and this place is awesome, but I just can't leave him like this and having to regret and worry about him later."

"I understand, but can't you stay for another week? The doctors' convention thingy is happening next week, and you promised you'll hook me up with some of the nurses!" Carlos whines, grabbing Logan's hand, his eyes gleaming with hope. Logan chuckles.

"We'll stay in touch?"

"Fine…You own me you douche. Once you settle down in your new place, I expect a phone call and a nurse's number."

"I'll try," Logan smiles, glad that Carlos is willing to maintain friends with him even though he is moving across the country.

"So what's the plan today? You still have time to hang out before you leave?" Before Logan can reply a yes, his phone rings.

"Hey Kendall what's up?"

"Logie, I can't find my hockey gear. Did you pack them and shipped them to LA already?"

"Not yet. I think they are in the garage still."

"Well I can't find them, are you busy? Can you come back and find them for me?" Logan glances at Carlos, who nods an understanding look.

"I'm free. I'll be back in a bit," Logan replies, giving Carlos a grateful look.

"Great. See you later."

"Later."

"I guess this means this right here is our last time together, huh," Carlos says, hand gesturing a circle around the food.

"I believe so."

"Well I expect phone calls, text messages, emails, skype, and letters from you daily. Don't think you are getting rid of me that easily."

"Letters?" Logan asks, and Carlos tosses Logan his famous puppy dog face.

"I mean of course letters! Where do you suppose I'll find another Carlos?" Logan jokes as he playful shoves Carlos.

"I am one of a kind," Carlos winks back, laughing.

"That you are," Logan laughs with him as he finishes his lunch.

Logan spends a couple more minutes with Carlos, the happy Latino insisting they need to take a picture together so he can remember the days when Logan Mitchell was still in his life, before giving each other a well said goodbye, so Logan can head home to find Kendall's hockey gear.

* * *

"Logan, welcome to Los Angeles!" Kendall announces as he steps into their apartment, arms spread wide as he grins at the empty place. It has been three days since Logan has seen Carlos, Logan heading home to find Kendall already found his hockey gear and insist they leave the next day. And being the best friend he is, Logan agrees, running off to complete the transition right after and packing his things before heading to the airport the next day. They arrive a couple hours later in Los Angeles, have their baggages checked and furniture recieved, they are standing in the middle of their new home. At least, Kendall is.

"Yeah Kendall, it's great. Now can you please help me get the bed inside?" Logan grunts behind the blond, and the blond turns around to look at the shorter man.

"Logan, we're in LA! Can't you stop for a moment and enjoy where we are? Just look at the view from here."

"Sure the view is great if you think four empty walls and a clear ceiling is magnificent, wait until we have our furniture placed inside. It will be AMAZING."

"Oh Logan, always so pessimistic. You think we can't handle making this place liveable? I bet it will only take us an hour to fix this place up. It's not like we haven't done this before." And Logan frowns as he stops pulling his bed. No matter how he argues, Kendall is right. He's done this a bunch of times, and really, if he somehow loses his doctoral degree, he might actually excel being a home mover. Well, after he's got a more physically built body.

"Just help me get the bed inside."

"Oh alright, I'll help you...just right after I choose which bedroom I want," Kendall innocently smiles, tossing a wink at Logan before walking towards the bedrooms.

"Oh this is going to be a long day," Logan mumbles as he takes a look at his watch, which is reading 1:17pm.

* * *

It is a little past seven, when Logan finally places the last item of their belongings on the wall. It is a graduation picture of Kendall and Logan when they were still in their hometown in Minnesota. Before all of this happened. As for Kendall, he has already taken out his laptop and settles down on the couch, doing research.

"Kendall, what do you say we grab dinner out tonight? I don't feel like cooking," Logan says as he walks into his bedroom and grabbing some new clothes to change into.

"Whatever you like Logie!" Kendall shouts back, his full attention on the laptop.

"What are you looking at?" Logan asks as he emerges from his bedroom, and peers over the blond's shoulder.

"Just checking out my future team mates?" Kendall blushes as he leans away from Logan, trying to refrain the shorter one to see his screen.

"Future team mates? Kendall, I thought you said you are going to teach kids hockey at the community centre near by."

"I am, but I was thinking about joining the L.A. Kings, you know? Be a professional player."

"That's cool, so you researching about the coach right now?"

"...Sort of...?"

"Oh my god Kendall! You didn't! Not again!" Logan cries as he reaches for the laptop. And sure enough, Logan is staring at the profile picture of a young brunette man wearing the L.A. Kings jersey.

"Logan it's not what you're thinking, I'm just doing a simple study on my future possible team mates so I can have a proper introduction and social interaction with them. You know, get buddy buddy with them so we can connect more easily, and win easier, and...Give me back my laptop!"

"So, why are you searching this _Stephen Anderson_ and the word _single_ on Google?" Logan asks, quirking an eyebrow at Kendall as he points at the screen of the laptop he just stole away.

"Well… I was thinking… you know… he could be… I possibly… have you seen his face?" Kendall points at the screen and then swirling his index finger around his face to emphasis the point.

"He's hot, he's sexy, he's everything you want, blah blah blah. Kendall, this is a new town. Can't you at least try to find someone the _normal_ way for once?" Logan asks, placing the laptop on the coffee table.

"Logan, we're twenty five. TWEN -TY FIVE! This is the time to find someone and quick, because once we hit thirty we are going to be the old dudes that sit on the couch everyday and sip beer and have ugly beer bellies because _we_ are not the sexy, hot gods we are now."

Logan chuckles at the thought that Kendall was thinking that in five years he will develop a beer belly. Not that the image doesn't gives him a slight shiver, seeing Kendall in a white tank top and a massive belly sticking out and _he_ has the nerve to rub it will sipping a bottle of beer and shouting profanity at the hockey game that he could have been playing on that's airing on television.

"Kendall, I doubt that will happen in five years. Just promise me you won't do something stupid and ask the entire hockey team out on a date within the first day of the hockey tryouts?"

"Fine… only for my Logie bear. If it isn't for you, I think I might land a fuck before the week is over," Kendall says, standing up and pulling Logan into a big bear hug.

"Kendall!" Logan screams into his chest, giving a light smack to the tall blond's back.

"I was joking. Now let's go grab some food, I'm starving. I think I saw a great burger place down the street."

Logan rolls his eyes, but nods his approve of the selection of dinner for tonight, and follows Kendall out the door, heading towards that "great" burger place.

* * *

"Yeah, doctors are needed everywhere, so it wasn't hard to get a job. I also promised Carlos I'll send him a nurse's phone number once I know one, oh Carlos," Logan laughs but stops when he notices Kendall isn't paying attention.

"uh huh… oh," Kendall smiles and waves his hand at the direction behind Logan. Logan turns to see a blond guy waving back, and Logan knows that Kendall is doing his little far distance flirty face. The one in which his eyebrows raise up, his green eyes start shining, and his lopsided smile, not to mention his head tilted to a 45 degree angle.

"Kendall, did you hear what I said?" Logan exclaims and the blond abruptly stops waving, his eyes focus back on Logan.

"Yeah, what? Oh my gosh how cute was that guy? I bet he's gay. Oh yeah, he's so gay," Kendall says, winking towards the blond.

"Kendall!"

"Oh right, you. What are we talking about again?"

"Forget it, I'm going to the restroom."

"Ok, I'll order you a cheeseburger with fries," Kendall smiles as he purposely waves a waiter to come over.

Logan sighs as he sees Kendall bat off the other waitresses that approach him until finally the waiter makes his way towards them, and Logan throws a pleading look towards Kendall before getting up.

"Please don't flaunt over him while I'm gone?"

"I'm just going to order cheeseburgers for us."

Logan rolls his eyes, but makes a beeline towards the restroom, his eyes occasionally looking back to see if Kendall can contain himself, but of course, Kendall ignores him. He makes it to the doorway to the restroom, and places his hand on the door to push in, just when Kendall starts to flip his bangs and possibly fluttering his eyelashes.

"Aw come on! Our waiter?" Logan hisses, angry that Kendall can't even focus on ordering their food without hitting on the waiter, that he doesn't notice the door opening until he finds his hand pushing on nothing but air, and his body moving forward.

"AH!" Logan yelps as he flies forward, his entire body tensing up as his hands try to find something to grab onto and stop the impact. He closes his eyes when he realizes there is nothing to stop him from landing onto the cold tile floor, and he whines as he awaits to fall on the warm floor. _Wait warm?_

"Ugh," Logan hears, and Logan squeezes his eyes tight. _I shouldn't move in case I might have broken something, and do I really want to know why I'm on something warm?_

Logan feels the warm thing start to move, which causes Logan to immediately opens his eyes to stare into a pair of hazel ones. Logan blinks a few times as the pair of hazel eyes start back at him. _Wow his eyes..._

"You...you have really beautiful eyes..." Logan says absentmindedly.

"Ah… Thanks, but can you get off me first?"

That's when Logan realizes he is on top of "Hazel Eyes", and he stutters apologizes as he gets off the man.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry…" Logan repeats again and again and again, as he pats the man's arms and chest to get the dust off his leather black jacket, but the man shuffles backwards.

"Ah, sorry, sorry, sorry..." Logan apologizes once again, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. _God he has really hard pecs..._

The man bends down to grab his cap, and Logan notices his brown bangs sway towards his hazel eyes, causing Logan to choke on his apologies.

"Are you ok?" the man asks, a worried look cast on his beautiful face, and Logan shakes his head, and then nods his head, not quite sure if he is okay or not. The man smiles, and moves to walk out of the restroom, and that's when Logan's doctoral brain seems to be working. He quickly turns around and grabs the man's arm.

"Wait! Are you ok? You broke my fall, so… you know I'm a doctor, I can check if there are any wounds, scars, possibly concussion, you are dizzy? Feel faint? Vomiting?" Logan rambles as he puts his hands on the man's head, pressing certain places to see if there are any indents, blood, open wounds.

"I – I'm fine, and I really have to go," the man replies, squirming out of Logan's grasp and heading towards the exit.

"Wait! At least visit the hospital tonight just in case!" Logan screams after him, the words barely making to the man when the door swings close. Several pairs of eyes stare at Logan as he stands there staring at the door. It is when whispers start to rise that Logan makes his way back to Kendall, who is still flirting with their waiter._ Ignoring them, Logan, you are just trying be helpful._

"So, you wouldn't happen to be single are you?" Kendall asks as he flips his bangs to show his emerald green eyes. The waiter smiles, occasionally sneaking peeks at Kendall as he tries to focus on writing the order.

"And that will be all," Logan snaps once he reaches his table, and sits across from Kendall. Logan tries to stop himself from frown, his eyebrows slightly furrowing together, as he forces himself to smile until the waiter excuses himself from Kendall and moves to the kitchen to place their order.

"Really Kendall? Our waiter?"

"Logan, he's cute, and it's just harmless flirting."

"Kendall Please!"

"Ok… I'll lay back. Geez, why do you always have all the fun?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think just because I'm flirting with the waiter I didn't see you screaming after a brunette. He's pretty sexy. Did you get his number?" Kendall winks.

"He was just a guy that got hurt in the restroom, that's all."

"Yeah a really hot looking guy. What did you do to him anyway? He seem scared when he rushed off."

"I... kind of... landed on him when I bumped into him in the restroom?"

"Wow Logie, I didn't know you were that fiesty!"

"What? NO! That's not – What are you – You think I – I was just walking into the bathroom when he was coming out and I bumped into him causing me to lose my balance and he end up on the floor and since he fell down before me I landed on top of him and he could be possibly hurt so I..."

"Here are your cheeseburgers," the waiter interrupts suddenly, cutting off Logan's trail of thought. The waiter smiles at Kendall as he places their food on the table before hinting at the slip of paper he slip under Kendall's drink. Kendall mouths a "later", and waits for the waiter to disappear before pressuring Logan again.

"And what Logan?"

Logan frowns at Kendall and takes a bite out of his burger, ignoring the obvious gloat on Kendall's face. _Man I really want to punch him right now. Really, our waiter!_

"And nothing. I came back here. Yum, this cheeseburger is really good," Logan mumbles as he munches furiously on the burger. Kendall's beams at Logan's switch on topics, and he decides this is the right moment to start one that goes into his advantage.

"Fine, I'll drop the topic. But later on you have to help me sign up on some dating online website I found earlier. I looked at their website and they have so many hot dudes! See I even saved some of their pictures onto my phone. Here, let me pull one up for you," Kendall says as he moves around to locate his phone.

"Aw really Kendall? Online dating?"

"Well Logan, I can stop the dating online topic, if you wanna tell me more about how you encounter Mister Sexy in full detail."

"Forget what I said."

"Good! Now see this one..." Kendall starts, showing Logan a picture after picture of the hot dudes from the online dating website.

"Oh, this is going to be a long night," Logan mumbles as he rolls his eyes, listening to Kendall ramble about a certain picture of a Latino, because he knows he has to listen to it sooner or later.

* * *

_Hey it's Keep On Dreaming here, and wow, surprise, surprise! I've moved again, and this time I'm in Los Angeles! The weather here is quite different from my last place, it being sunnier and hotter, but I really like the scenery. More pictures to come, once I find my camera…which can be in any of the boxes that are stacked in my bedroom. Not sure if I should unpack them, in case bestie decides to move again. Then again, I can always hope we will stay permanently right?_

_Today I tried out this burger place at our street, and they have the best fries in the world! Gotta trust me on this one, I mean, I've been around the world practically, I know my fries. However, bestie has to ruin the night flirting with every man within three feet. Our waiter? Come on!_

_But there was one up side for tonight, maybe this town won't be as bad as I thought._

_Anyways I have to go. Starting work tomorrow. Yup, same thing, different environment though. Hopefully this time I can stay longer…or shorter … less attachment._

_Peace,_

_Keep On Dreaming_


End file.
